


[Podfic] A Voyage Of Discovery

by dodificus



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times William Laurence was oblivious on the journey to Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Voyage Of Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Voyage of Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33897) by [yunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa). 



**Length:** 24:33  
 **File Size:** 26.4 MB (mp3)   
**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201105028.zip)

Originally posted 15th May 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/308227.html) at Amplificathon Dreamwidth


End file.
